


First night

by Sketchy788



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hentai, Scraps, Smut, scrap fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788
Summary: Scrapped love scene from another fic.





	First night

  
A kiss, then another… He shifted, moved his attention to her neck, kissed the soft skin where he could feel her heartbeat. Her skin was flushed, her pulse was racing. One trembling hand stroked through his hair.   
“Natsu…go on…please?” Begging. She was begging…that was good, right? It *sounded* good…   
“Damn, you really know how to get me fired up.”   
“Given the circumstances, that’s a good thing…”   
“Hell yeah…” He kissed her collarbone. “You’re so warm… like human fire. I’m dying for a taste.”   
“Go ahead. Whet your appetite.” Consent.  He flicked his tongue against her skin. Low, soft growl. She tasted even better than she smelled, and she smelled downright delicious. She whimpered, shifted. The bottom of her shirt shifted too, baring her tummy. The tiny dimple of her navel, the curve of sweet skin partially hidden by panty..This wasn’t just temptation. It was outright torture.   
“You don’t have to ask permission. Do what you want. I’ll stop you if I don’t like it.”   
“Works for me.” Chuckle. He moved down, gave her boobs a playful squeeze, then turned his attention further south.  Stroked a thumb over the silky fabric. “These are new…”  
“Good eye, Mr. Expert.” He kissed the same spot where his thumb just stroked. She squirmed. “Want a little more, huh?”  
“M-hm. Your mouth…it’s so warm…”  
“Duh…fire dragon slayer…”   
“Yeah, yeah, now hush. Put your mouth to good use.”  
Well that was direct. He almost didn’t expect that from her…but then again, he had just had his hand up her skirt in front of the entire guild without complaint. She had no complaints. She loved him. Loved being with him, loved the way he made her feel. Especially right now. Hell, she wouldn’t have let him anywhere near her bedroom if she wasn’t one hundred percent sure about it. Usually he appreciated her panties, but right now they were in the way. He tugged them away, slipped them down her legs, focusing on a certain treasure. Soft, slick, pink, with the irresistible scent of her arousal demanding his attention. Human fire was right.  One taste was never enough, especially now. He tasted, licked.  Explored, even pausing to stroke over her little wisp of blonde hair.  Enjoyed. Enjoyed immensely. And her reactions…damn. One hand curled through his hair, while the other clenched his shoulder. Squirmed against him, verbalized pleasure with little sighs and whimpers. Then he got brave. Slipped a finger into her, alternating between licking and nibbling. He teased for a few minutes, at least until he thought she was close to the edge then stopped. Her skin was flushed, warm. Eyes dark, breath ragged.  
“N-natsu?”  
“Hmmm?”  
 "Get up here.  Now.“   
“You bet.” He only paused twice on his way up, to kiss her tummy, and to slip her shirt over her head.  
 "How…how do you know all this?”  
 "Instinct, I guess.“ Shrug. Smile. "That’s a good thing, right?”  
“I’ll say.” She giggled, touched her nose to his. “You’re pretty good for a virgin.”  
“I could say the same to you, Luce.” A playful nibble on her bottom lip. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.”  
“Better not.” She quirked her head. “I think one of us is a little overdressed, though.”  
“It’s definitely not the gorgeous blonde.” Said as he nuzzled and kissed her neck, hands exploring her chest.  
 "Well that gorgeous blonde needs some more satisfaction. And this is in the way.“ Her own hands reached up and untied his belt.  Stroked over his pants with shy reverence. He exhaled. Shuddered.   
“Lucy…”  
“Yeah…?”  
“You’re teasing.”  
“I know…” That same hand slipped into his pants. She giggled. Let her fingers stroke over his length. Another exhale.   “Two can play the perv game.”   
“I ain’t complaining…” Slow, deep, sweet kiss. When the kiss broke she whispered something that sent his nerves blazing and pulse racing.  
“I’m ready for you, Natsu.”   
“Okay…”In the ensuing shuffle clothes were flung across the room, replaced with a spare blanket. It was still winter, after all. Freezing feet and sweaty bodies just didn’t seem like a good combination.He held her close. Slipped into her, taking in every single sensation. Everything from his heartbeat pounding in his ears, the feeling of her nails digging into his back, and those sweet little gasps…not to mention her body reacting to his. So slick, so tight, moving with him like she couldn’t get enough. That feeling was certainly mutual.He grabbed her ass. Moved a little faster, kissing her neck, jaw, lips. Savoring every taste."Nat..su..” Hearing her cry out, feeling her crash against him, sent him over the edge.  As the world seemed to explode, he kissed her, and again, and again…   
Lucy…did he say it, or just think it…? Either way, he felt it, felt her…


End file.
